


Redemption

by LadyBrooke



Series: Hidden Feelings [1]
Category: The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Angst, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-03
Updated: 2013-05-03
Packaged: 2017-12-10 08:09:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/783772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyBrooke/pseuds/LadyBrooke
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fëanor knows there is only one way to make up for the flaws in his life.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Redemption

Perfection is required, not expected. Fëanor reminds himself of this every day.

He envies Fingolfin at times, as odd as that seems. Fingolfin and Finarfin, with their living mother who never gave up so much of their spirit for them that she ended up dead.

Nothing less than perfection will ever be good enough for Fëanor, because he must repay his mother’s sacrifice. His father says it is not necessary, that he loves Fëanor regardless, but Fëanor knows better. No one can ever love him, for his birth has marred him. Only the perfection of his works can redeem him.


End file.
